The day that Alice had a life as a vampire and a neko
by Alice-Rose Violet YoungBlood
Summary: This is about a girl called Alice she and Noah her best friend was at school and they had a bad feeling about the sky colour. After meeting them they helped her and after a year Alice saw the same colour. She was not happy. What do you think happened to her after that. This is a M-rated story there will be other anime but the two I put is the only ones I wanted for now.
1. Chapter One:Anime in the Japan world

I was at school.

A few minutes we all saw the sky dark.

After school me and lottie saw them near our house.

"Stay here alice"lottie said

I got sad and noah came.

"Take her noah and keep her safe"lottie said

"Of course"he said

After I saw them and noah got my hand and we went they saw us.

"Go Alice"lottie said

After a week later

I was at school and lottie called me and then noah got my phone.

After they was at the school.

"We came for the princess"they said

"Your the evil people from the anime world" noah said

I was shocked and then noah heard them laughing.

Noah got my arm.

They saw us gone and they chased us.

"Noah I am tired"I said

He carried me the heroes saw them and then looked at us.

I was on the river with noah they looked at us.

"I can't noah"I said

"Come on do it for your family"he said

I was shocked and he kissed me and they was shocked and the water was around us.

I looked at him and then they tried to get in.

I got scared and noah saw snowy they saw her.

After they saw me on her.

"Keep Alice safe snowy"noah said

After they saw me gone.

"We should of toke her blood"the girl said

"She is not someone you should mess with she is neko with dragons and foxes only me and her family can go"he said

They saw me I saw lottie after they saw my family.

They smiled and the evil ones bit my family.

"Gross"the snake said

Noah had sure no evil people came near me.

The vampires bit my family.

"Gross"the young brother said

Snowy was on my shoulder.

"Your from the sakamaki family"I said

They was shocked.

"How do you know"they said

After I named them noah was shocked.

I did a peace sign and I showed them.

I saw kids they was hurt I healed there leg and they was shocked there parents thanked me.

"Just doing my job"I said

"Who did the books"they said

"I did and I did it for poor people"I said

I went in and after I got food and water for them they followed me after they was shocked.

Some people was vampires and saw thar noah got them away.

"Thanks noah I am glad your here"I said

"Well my job to make sure you are safe you are a princess and Alice remember"he said

I smiled and I nodded and then they followed us.

"This is where vampires have there blood I told my family and do you have this in your world"I said

"No but this is good "he said

I got my butler to bring it and I saw the evil people and I saw that noah saved me.

"We will help"they said

After they helped us they went and I was shocked.

I bowed.

"Thank you and my butler gave me it and I went to the leader of the vampires.

"Use this it was what I made for your world"I said

They was shocked and I felt him pat my head.

After they had to go and toke the evil people and we waved.

After a year I am seventeen now and I was noah he was my guard now.

**Thank you for reading my new story and this story is called the day that alice had a life as a vampire and a neko. Alice will be dating lori or reiji or Yuusuke Igarashi or Naoki Irie or shin. It will be a fight they all love alice.**


	2. Chapter Two: gate of the anime world

**I AM BACK WITH PART TWO OF THE DAY THAT ALICE HAD A LIFE AS A VAMPIRE AND A NEKO. Thank you so much if you read it it means a lot and the anime in this I don't own I wish I could but I don't. Please enjoy this one thank you I try my hardest.****LET'S START THIS THEN.****CHAPTER TWO:THE GATE OF ANIME.**

I was with noah and he made sure I was safe and after there was lots of vampire they all looked at me.

I saw a gate open I saw the king from the anime world.

He helped us get them away from us the gate closed and I told my pets he was nice he came in my house.

"Alice from a year ago you helped us the vampires loved it and we have some poor people"he said

"My parents won't let me help anyone they are vampires and well I am a useless neko"I said

After his sons came.

"You not you are a smart neko and we want to repay you after a few people you know from some animes are vampires"he said

After they followed me we saw my family.

"So alice want to go pasted our land"my family said

They was about to bit me and noah got in the way and pushed me.

I looked at him and he was one to.

I got scared and I got up and I went and they saw the water and saw me.

"She is a useless girl"my family and noah said

I stopped and then one of the king's sons got me.

"I have to repay you still"he said

"Reiji cone on"his brothers said

I got up amd I looked at them.

They heard a sound and they heard me singing.

"No way"they said

Some of them came and heard me.

I was singing to noah he smiled evil.

I saw him came to me and he turned my head.

I was scared.

"Because you loved me"I said

He was shocked and my cousins may and lucy came and I pushed noah.

"Touch our cousin again and you die"may said

"You can't noah said

He scared and I fell back and went noah went on and one of the brother of the king saw me.

I tried to get away he got me.

After got me out noah and my family bit my cousins.

"It is not safe"they said

They needed blood and then flame and snowy came and I gave them some.

"I knew this would happen so please take some it is my welcome gift"I said

"Cover your ears"I said

I looked at them and they did and there cousins came and did the same.

I went in my form and put my necklace.

I got my mic and I was singing and my family cousins and noah ears hurt they was shocked.

After I dodged the attacks.

I saw noah I used my arms and he smiled and then the king got him away.

I got my cross they was shocked and I told flame to put it on fire.

I was on flame they was shocked.

"Sorry but it will happen.

"As a princess neko my job is to keep everyone safe so burn my family cousins and naoh and not the others"I said

They saw my tears and I throw my cross necklace.

I was standing on flame and they saw them on fire and I turned back and I fell and noahbwas about to touch me.

The brother of the sakamaki got me.

"She is not like any other human we know"the oldest said

The boss of the anime world saw the fire.

"Who did this"he said

"She had it they was about to hurt her"the king said

He came to me.

"She is a princess can we take her with us please sir"the teddy bear lover boy said

"My son told me what she did and if you can find her file then she can"he said

He went and I woke up.

I told them.

"My parents keep it in a room.

They was shocked I toke my cilps out and tried each other and then it opened I saw there files.

After they toke it after they made the boss shocked.

I was getting ready.

The blacked hair vampire saw me walked out of my room.

He saw me and I told what I could bring.

"We won't come and my step mom sort out your room and clothes"he said

"I asked about my pets.

"Only bring three"he said

I nodded and flame and lighting wad in my bag and snowy was in my arms.

Before I went there a man wanted to check my bag and the black hair boy told him.

After we saw the king.

"From now on you will be living with my family I am karl and that is reiji"he said

I nodded.

"What is yours"reiji said nicely

"Alice-Rose"I said

"We can call you Alice for short "karl said

I nodded and reiji helped me go though the gate to the anime world.

**Thank you for reading chapter two my story it means a lot and I listen to music but I never put the lyrics in sorry. I am to lazy to just because school I have a half term break it means a week off of school. No school work yeah but I kind of miss my friends.****Bye now my anime fan girl and boys lovers until next time.**


	3. Chapter Three:first day in anime world

**I love when I read stories of anime so if you still read this it means I am doing a god job. I do try my hardest to make it good.****LET'S START THIS CHAPTER OF THE DAY THAT ALICE HAD A LIFE OF A VAMPIRE AND A NEKO. I SHOULD TELL YOU THAT ALICE LIVES THERE FOREVER.****CHAPTER THREE: THE FIRST IN THE ANIME WORLD.**I looked at reiji he looked at me.

After we saw another gate.

"Names"he said

"I am karl"he said

"I am reiji and the boss said that is girl will be living with my family"reiji said

"What is your name"he said

"Alice-Rose"I said

He checked and nodded and after we came there.

I put on my hoodie and reiji told me to hold his hand.

Some males saw us.

"Well well reiji going to the boss your lucky"a boy said

"They looked at me.

"Who is this they can hide there blood well"he said

"We are on our way to see the boss tell masahiro and the others I won't go today"reiji said

We saw the man's wife and kids.

"Reiji and karl your here and who is this"she said

"Lady kushina hello this the girl she is here and where is your husband"karl said

The boy came to me.

"This looks dumb wearing this"he said

"Naruto be nice"the lady said

After we saw him.

"I am here"he said

After a woman came with a man.

"Thank you for letting me stay here"I said

"Who is she son"the woman said

"She gave karl the plan of the vampire thing and found the files"he said

She was shocked.

"Really what is your name and do you have any power"she said

"I am princess Alice-Rose Violet YoungBlood and in my world I am a neko and have pets to help me"I said

"Kit she has fox there a rare white one with nine tails"a voice said

I saw it.

"Kyuubi wait"the siblings and mother said

"Yeah and she has another one but yellow in her bag"the talking animal said

"She does but we don't know why"reiji said

"It was from my world I was training when I was two and found it hurt and I saved it. The same with my pets."I said

They was shocked.

After a boy and girl came in.

"Uzumaki siblings we have to train..."the girl said

"Who is that"the boy said

"She will be here for now on and will be at the sakamaki house and make sure the kids are nice"he said

"This is Alice from her world she is a princess who is a neko she can go to and from ours and hers"karl said

After I followed reiji and after the teddy bear lover boy hugged me.

"Kanato stop"some one said

I looked at him.

"Masaomi"reiji said

"Sorry welcome to the sakamaki and asahina household"he said

I nodded after I saw two human girls and the noise was not loud.

"Most of our brothers are out the quite ones are here"reiji said

"I thought vampires are always quite"I said

After I smiled and told them what I am like.

"So you are a hard working person"reiji said

"Yeah I go to school so I can learn about all kind of things"I said

"That is cool and your a princess"he said

I nodded and I heard snowy and I got called.

"You guys that did not go to the party you help alice out but let her fight them"he said

After they rest at the party could see me on the tv and at the office.

I saw them.

"I saw the kids.

I healed them and and told them to go home and they did.

"Noah and my family stop this"I said

"Give us your blood alice"noah said

After naoh tried to get me and snowy saved me.

The wind blew off my hoodie.

I was saw snowy on my shoulder and I was on flame I throw my necklace up and I jumped and it was on me.

I went in my form and I got my vampire sword.

Jack ryan and sean came.

"Alice we are with you"jack said

They rushed in and I saw them turn.

"Blue get ready"I said

The sword went and I got my mic reiji told them to cover there ears and then it did hurt them.

They heard my singing.

"Please noah I miss you and my family"I said

I got the stand and my guitar came and they was shocked.

After the power was to strong I had cover my ears.

Reiji helped me.

"Don't give up your stronger then this"he said

I nodded.

I got the mic.

"Noah please wake up you said you would keep me safe and my family you said you would help me. Did you forget about my baby siblings"I said

They nearly tried to touch me.

I had tears and I did the same.

I had lots of cross necklace.

I was on flame.

I stand on flame reiji was shocked.

"As a princess neko I will make sure you don't hurt anyone now burn my family and noah. Also drown them and locked them there for good"I said

Noah looked at me.

I put my necklace in my bag the cross was in the river.

I turned back and then I fell and reiji got me.

"We should go back"he said

My pets was in my bag.

We went and reiji saw me waking up.

"come on reiji the family is waiting"the boy said

After reiji helped.

"Your Alice you were great we saw it"the man said

"Here alice"reiji said

I nodded and the boys was eating fast.

The parents was shocked reiji had manners at least.

They looked at me.

"I am sorry alice"the woman said

Reiiji looked at me.

"Alice you okay"he said

"I need some air"I said

After karl was shocked saw me leave.

I saw reiji.

"What happened"reiji said

"How your brothers eat it gave me visions"I said

"Visions do you always have them"he said

"Yeah I always have them I am not a smart girl now though"I said

"You are a smart girl"he said

It happened again and reiji said we should go back.

I sat down.

"You okay now"karl said

"I am now"I said

They all had cake reiji looked at me.

He came to me.

"Want some"he said

I shake my head.

"I am fine"I said

"Something wrong"karl said

I got it and got up and gave it to karl and he was shocked.

"Dad what is it"they said

"Alice how long have you had this"he said

"I am sorry the letter was in my bag and I don't just feel save until my body stop shaking"I said

He got up.

"I don't mean that I mean the mark on your neck who did that"he said

I was shocked and covered it with my hand.

"Reiji told me so who did it"he said

"A man called mark he did this to me when I was two"I said

I got visions and karl got worried.

"Reiji take her to her room"karl said

After I was gone karl told the boss.

Reiji helped me.

I was asleep.

To reiji

"The boss said he thinks she will try and go to her world"karl said

"What are we are going to do"they said

"We are going to make sure she stays here" karl said

**Sorry this is the end but next time you will know and I wonder what will happen bye for now.**


End file.
